Four
by KittenNya
Summary: A bunch of ont-shots, each based on a four letter word... That's why I can't give a proper summary.
1. Cake

**(Isn't it a great title ;D)**

**Well before I start... I'd like to dedicate this entire fic to AlphaWolf13! Happy birthday (Hope you like it) ! And by entire... I do mean all the chapters that will be in this... I honestly can't tell you how many that would be because I haven't decided yet. **

**And like I said in the summary... This is a series of one-shots based on a four letter word. And because this is for her birthday... the word for this one is **_**Cake**_**... OooooOOOOOooooOOOh! **

**...**

**Cake**

**...**

Mitsukuni was stumped. It was time... The hard thing he has ever decided on. The flavor of his birthday cake. He knew he could have more than one cake, he does every year, but still five flavors is a very hard choice to make!

He could take three of the chef's best made cakes and two of his favorite kinds. He could take Takashi's favorite flavor, Haruhi's, the twins, Tamaki and Kyoya's. But he knew very well that some of them don't eat sweets... He shuddered at the thought. He could take five of his all time favorites. He could take five of his least favorites. He could take all of the same kind!

Honey threw the bakery magazine down with a pout that would have all the fan girls cooing. "Why can't I just get all the flavors?" He crossed his arms over his bunny sweater covered chest and proceeded to give death glares at the table in front of him, hoping the answer would melt out once burnt.

"You could." Honey looked up to across the table to see his taller cousin staring at him with his emotionless-yet-somehow-caring face. The blonde's eyes turned from slits to saucers as he pondered the two words his cousin had said.

"B-but... How?" The childish boy tilted his head to the side with a finger on his lip. And yes, the mysterious pink cherry blossoms were floating around his face. How they got there? Well his cuteness summoned them of course!

Mori picked up the baker's magazine at pointed at a picture of a seven tier cake. "You take five of these. And take a different flavor for each layer." Honey mentally slapped himself. How could he have not thought of that before! Mori passed the magazine to Honey then proceeded to roll up the sleeves red and black plaid shirt he was wearing.

"Thirty. Five. Different. Flavors!" He was mystified. If you thought about it... It wasn't that big a deal. He eats thirty-five cakes in a week or even less. But thirty-five flavors in five cakes... He'd be sure to sample them all.

Mori just added a signature '_hmmmm'._ But you could see the vague presents of a smile. I mean, he made his Mitsukuni happy, why wouldn't he be smiling?

" Come on Takashi! Help me pick, help me pick!" The smile on the other boy's face was as wide as he could possibly make it go. "There has to be at least eleven that has something to do with chocolate. And all of them need strawberries so we'll just put a whole bunch on the top! I'm thinking on the bottom of the first on red velvet, then German chocolate, then maybe a vanilla something... Takashi you should be taking notes."

**...**

**I hope it was good! And if you want to confirm that it was... There is a button down there that says **_**review**_**. Tell me in one. ^.^ If you want to... You can even give me words to use in future chapters!**

**Kisses,**

_**Kitten**_


	2. Sick

**Okayyyy…. I'm gonna try this again…. Hopefully this time more people will review or something…**

**Oh and… HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! ^0^**

…

**Sick**

…

Haruhi woke up with a groan. She sat up in place fixing one small lock of her chin-cut brown hair behind her ear. She was mumbling to herself about school and waking up, but it wouldn't matter if you knew the subject or not considering you couldn't understand her. She swung her feet to the floor barely noticing how cold it was. Instead of getting up right away she hunched over and started coughing rapidly into her arm. After that outburst, she wrinkled her nose up and sniffed clearing her sinuses.

She groaned for the second time that morning and flopped onto her back. "But…..I can't stay home today…"She whispered to herself. Haruhi sat up again, but this time she actually stood up. She shuffled over to her mirror and looked at her appearance. Tousled hair, pale completion, dark bags under her eyes. She inhaled deeply then let out another coughing fit. There was no doubt about it…. Haruhi Fujioka was sick.

The brunette clicked her tongue as she buried her head in her yellow sleeved arms while kneeling at the desk that accompanied her mirror. There were many reasons why the girl didn't want to stay home today, the math test, the history project was due, and not to mention the presentation they were having in science class. Yes there were many reasons the she didn't want to miss school…. But there was a very big specific reason…. The host club.

Yes they were her friends and yes she enjoyed there company (most of the time), But she couldn't help but dread the feeling that if she didn't go to her daily classes, she'd be attack by them. Her caring, loving 'daddy' wouldn't leave her alone…. He'd probably even offer to breathe for her. The twins would help in some odd way then find something to bug and/or trick Tamaki about. Kyoya would probably tell her anything a doctor would then go back to scribbling in his note book. And Honey is either worrying or comforting the girl with his silent cousin nodding along.

She pushed every muscle in her body to do as told and stand up. It took her a couple seconds but she finally found her way. She snuffled and cleared her throat while dragging herself to the kitchen. Not even bothering to look for her father knowing he was at work, she went up to the counter and gathered the things she needed to start her tea. She made the tea in a below average time counting all the coughing breaks she took. With it done she took the tea into the living room and stood there wonder what the heck she was going to do with her spare time. Her Daze drifted off as she sipped her tea, only to be interrupted with a ringing from her phone. She place the drink down in a huff as she stumbled to the phone.

"Hello." She answered rubbing her round brown eyes.

"HARUHI! DADDY'S VERY WORRIED! WHERE AND WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL!"


	3. Test

**Sooooooo sorry about the horrible authors note in the last chapter… I didn't feel like righting a good one… =)**

**And to add on to that sorry, the lateness of this chapter would need an apology too….. **

…

**Test**

…

"A test… We are really having another test?" complained Hikaru Hitachiin while making his way to the host club. "Seriously, we just had one a week ago! I'd love to see things from her point of view but I just can't seem to get my head that far up my-"

"Hikaru, you shouldn't talk about teachers in that way…." Said the short brunette girl walking next to him.

"But still! It's pointless to give teenagers this much work! Especially in Social Studies, who honestly wants to spend valuable time doing that?" The boy talking before shot a look of disgust toward the future studying he'd have to do. "Kaoru you think this is stupid, right?"

"Well," The other auburn haired twin spoke up from the opposite side of Haruhi. "At least it's not a project." There was a loud uncalled for groan.

"THAT would be torture! I'm not sure if I can even think of her giving us another one of those evil things!"

"HIkaru how is Mrs. Hokkaido going to give us a final grade if she doesn't give us tests?" Haruhi came back. Her unimpressed face showing she didn't want to deal with the whining Hitachiin.

"Give us a very big project at the beginning of the term that counts for our whole grade that is only due at the end of the year." The ranting twin supplied look very pleased with his idea.

"Then you'd blow a whole years work off until the last month." His brother gave a raised eyebrow look at him, one that said _I know you._

"Not a chance! I'd blow it off until the last two months! Three if I'm feeling productive!" Hikaru spoke loudly trying to back himself up on this, but not helping his situation as much as he liked.

"In that case is there is going to be force involved with trying to get you to study for the test?" Kaoru questioned playfully.

"Oh no way! I will prove to you AND Mrs. Hokkaido that I can and will ace a test without anyone telling me when or how to study! No help at all, I am in 1-A I've got myself this far." Hikaru announced determinedly. The two people accompanying him rolled their eyes and let out some kind of sigh wondering how they let the oldest boy talk himself into some crazy uncalled for idea.

…

Those three Ouran students had that discussion around a week. This very day was when the test was going to be done. This very period was when the test was started. Haruhi was printing her answers on her page looking nowhere near as nervous as some other people. Her eyes lighting up every time she answered a question. To Haruhi's right was Kaoru sighing to show he was not happy with having to think that hard on a question, but finally jolting something down on the page.

And then there was Hikaru who had no sweet clue what he was doing. This was his second time rereading the test looking for at least another question he could answer….. So far he had one and a half. He tried his best to look calm and confident, but the clenched teeth showed otherwise. He gave a disapproving look to question five as he guessed the response. The sad thing about this whole thing is that he actually did study! Just not according to the review they were given and only for three days.

The boy let his head drop into the palms of his hands as he let out a small _hmmph _in frustration. He spread his fingers and looked towards his page. After three seconds of staring his eyes lit up and he swiped his pencil and scribbled franticly onto the page. A devious smile painted on his face at all times.

…

The bell rang suddenly and the students passed their tests in, some complained and worried about their marks and the questions they missed. While a minimum amount of the group looked like they were expecting a high percentage by the time they received them back.

"Glad that's over with" Kaoru stated walking out the door with the girl in a daze and the smug boy. The three of them stopped at the doorway. "Haruhi?" He asked while flatting the girl's nose with his finger. She was let out of her day dream with a barely noticeable gasp.

"Hey, what did you guys get on question eight?" the cross-dressed girl asked, not wasting anytime.

"Oh I didn't answer that one." The first born twin shrugged it off.

"So the studying didn't go well I guess." His younger brother grinned.

"Mehh." His hand motioned a 'in the middle' gesture.

"Why so confident?" Haruhi finally stopped worried about question eight and join the conversation.

"Because I so aced it!" The other two were silent as the other fist pumped.

"How do you suppose you did that?" He twin played along for his sake.

"The ninjas I drew soooo won't let her grade my paper under an eighty!"

…

**SOOOOO sorry for the long wait! I hope it wasn't disappointing! Ya know…. School likes to be a pain in the rear end… : ( **

**On that note I'll leave you to read & review! Happy days!**

**Kisses,**

_**Kitten**_


End file.
